They Are Soo Sleeping Together
by Kris6
Summary: Based off of an exclusive preview for episode 1.10. Madison and Sherri the the girl's bathroom.


They Are Soo Sleeping Together

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, wish I did.

**Spoilers:** Everything through 'Shake Rattle and Roll'. Exclusive clip to episode 1.10 (Say It Ain't So Spencer) that you can find in the media section here .

**Pairing: **Madison/Sherri, Madison/Ashley implied  
**Summary: **Okay, so I was watching the exclusive clip of episode 1.10 and it totally dawned on me: Ashley was talking about two girls wearing the same shade lipstick/gloss so it won't show when they make out. Then, in comes Madison and Sherri gossiping about the two as they share the same lip-care regimen! Coincidence? I think not.  
**A/N: **Changed some of the dialogue to suit my needs.

**Girl's Bathroom**   
"Aww, now you have me wearing your shade," Spencer coos mockingly to her best friend as they stand in front of the mirror. "How convenient! Just in case we wind up in some...spontaneous lip-lock," she smirks conspiratorially at the other girl.  
"Trust me...it won't be spontaneous," Ashley flirts back as she slings her bag over her shoulder and walks off, knowing full well that the blonde will follow her. Spencer grins, shakes her head and does just that as they exit the bathroom together.  
As they exit the bathroom, Madison and Sherri leave their respective bathroom stalls and turn to each other with a smirk. Upon seeing the other two girls in the bathroom, the head cheerleader decides to exercise her right to be a bitch.  
"Out!" She barks at the two innocent girls trying their damnedest to fix their make-up so they can look half as whorish as the girl shouting at them. With angry, dejected expressions, the two skulk out of the bathroom to leave the other two alone.  
Turning to make sure they are alone, she pulls out her lip liner and begins to apply it as she speaks...a talent mastered by few, but envied by many. "So...it's official: Spencer and the **_freak_ **are sleeping together," she notes with finality.  
Sherri turns to look at the shorter girl. "I don't know, it sounded a lot like foreplay to me," she shrugs, willing to argue the point for once.  
"No," Madison scoffs, menacingly pointing the lip-lining pen at the other girl. "'Foreplay' is when you and I are making out in the backseat of my car. That was them being all couple-y'," she notes with disgust. "This means that it is just a matter of time, but they are so a couple," she responds surely.  
"Who cares?" Sherri fires back in exasperation as she trades her lip gloss with the other girl's liner. "With them out of the picture, that leaves more male cutlets for us," she smirks.  
"Yeah," Madison agrees thoughtfully. "With them a hot item, then no one will notice my hand up your skirt in the middle of class," she throws in with a wicked grin, causing the other girl to laugh out loud. "But, I wonder if Glen knows about his siter," she states contemplatively.  
"What, that she and Ashley may be a couple?" The other cheerleader asks, unsure of the line of reasoning.  
"Yeah...I think it's my duty, as his girlfriend, to inform him of the gayness of his sister," the shorter girl states dramatically. "I mean, he's Catholic, just like me. If his sister is having gay sex, it's totally going to mess him up," she throws in self-righteously.  
Sherri stifles a groan. "I'd hate to play the hypocrite card, but aren't you having gay sex too?" She asks, rolling her eyes and referring to their own liaisons on their "girl's nights out".  
"That's different," Madison replies off-handedly as she trades back the lip gloss for her liner.  
"How?" Sherri asks, curious as to what the logic in that is.  
"Spencer and Ashley are a bona fide couple. I like having sex with girls, but I don't want a real relationship," she explains obviously.  
"Isn't that worse?" A hurt Sherri responds.  
Madison releases a long-suffering sigh. "You aren't Catholic, so I don't expect you to understand. Unlike the Ellen twins, I don't make a habit out of it and they practically flaunt it," she replies with frustration.  
The other girl gives up trying to understand the head cheerleader. A thought pops into her head as they turn to leave the girl's bathroom. "It must be common knowledge about two girls sharing lip gloss to avoid being obvious about making out with another girl," she notes to herself.  
The lighter-skinner cheerleader casts an unusual sidelong glance at her counterpart. "Why do you say that?" She asks, curious.  
"Because Ashley knew about it," Sherri smirks as she recounts the 'foreplay' between the two girl.  
At this Madison bursts into laughter. "Who do you think is the one who **_taught_ **that to Ashley?" She chuckles rhetorically as she exits the restroom, a stunned Sherri trailing two steps behind.

Did you like this random piece of crap? If you did, let me know. If you didn't...let me know.  
As far as know, this is the first fic to make Sherri kind of a lesbian. Tell me if you think this little one-shot was any good


End file.
